Obito's lover
by devilbaby1
Summary: Obito is slow on things like training, Kakashi, his crush on Rin but Shin is determined to make his feelings understood. sucky summary but please read!


me no own.

this is hard but here's another weird story, i know it starts out in Kakashi POV but focus on Obito! oh please, some ideas are greatly appreciated!

Kakashi shrugged off Minato's enthusiastic shoulder pat. Anyone could defeat Obito; Rin ran up to him with a smile "Kakashi-kun! That was amazing!" she said trying to sound amazed but Kakashi ignored her in favor of help Obito to his feet. Obito nervously touched his orange goggles with a embarrassed expression "Yeah…you were great." He said lamely. Kakashi would have agreed but there was a girl who told him to make others feel great. "You're attacks are getting more planned and you know when to wait." Kakashi said with a final tug fixing his mask. Obito looked at Kakashi with his mouth agape, Minato grinned and Rin gasped. Kakashi pulled down his headband to hide his left eye. "What?" he snapped and they looked away.

Minato looked with a fondness upon his silver haired student who seemed to be trying to be nice, why he didn't know. Kakashi sighed loudly bent down to help Obito who was collecting Rin's fallen papers. Rin took them from Kakashi's hands with a slight blush "thank you Kakashi-kun…oh you too Obito." She said but her eyes never left Kakashi's face. Obito looked crestfallen before he shook his head and walked off but Kakashi followed. Teammates stick together during a mission. Minato looked pitying upon Obito who seemed very sad that neither of his teammates were paying attention to him but he soon forgot about it he seemed to swell under some girl's weak flirtations that earned a disgusted look from both Kakashi and Rin.

Obito sat on a log resigned to lose Rin, he liked her for weeks but to his newly changed Teammate she was ignoring him and began to falling for Kakashi. Obito tossed off his orange goggles. Maybe his older brother was right; the goggles didn't help him. He heard a branch snap he looked up to see Kakashi's fangirls that grew within the few days over the new Kakashi. "Where's Kakashi?" the leader asked "How should I know? I've been moping on this log all morning. Ask Rin." Obito said childishly the leader nodded and they left. Obito sighed loudly and laid his chin on the palm of his hand watching the wind play with the grass. He saw a something in the grass he stood and grabbed it; it was a paper. It was a letter to be exact. He read the hand writing to see Kakashi's name written in huge loopy letters. "OH! You got it; thanks…hey your Kakashi's teammate right? Can you deliver it for me?" asked a girl; she smiled and Obito hesitated. Kakashi was the last person he wanted to see. "Uh…I'm busy now." Obito said handing the letter to the girl. She took it with a raised eyebrow "you guys get into a fight?" "I just…don't want to be around him." Obito said lamely before sitting back on the abandoned log. She laughed and sat beside him and stuck the letter in her pocket. She had black hair that draped over her left shoulder. "If your jealous find a girlfriend." She said trying to sound wise. "Yeah but the girl I like, likes _him_." Obito told her as he dug his nails into the log. The girl look at Obito with pity and that was the last thing he wanted to see directed at him. "Ugh! Don't look at me like that!" Obito exploded sending the girl back and she fell off the log with a look of surprise. Obito stomped off mad. When he arrived at the Uchiha manor he threw himself into his bed to simply watch the floor. The door to his room opened and in entered his sister. "Hi Obito; why you moping?" she asked as she dug in his dresser. "Kakashi and Rin are going to be dating soon; I can feel it in my stomach." Obito said dully his sister looked at him surprised to see the depressed clouds over his head. "Haven't you been acting like a gentleman?" "Yeah I have and so has been Kakashi." Obito said and stuck a finger into his mattress making a small hole. "Hey…Rin was a stuck up girl anyway." "No she wasn't she's the nicest girl you could find and she doesn't like me." Obito said and closed his eyes. His sister patted his back "where's your goggles?" "I threw them away." Obito said softly and his sister hugged him. "Oh little brother."

Obito awoke the next morning to a cold breakfast alone. His brother entered and paused. "Sis wanted me to check on you before I left on a mission…where's your goggles?" "Gone," Obito said and lifted a toast to his mouth but a kunai knocked the bread out of his hand. Obito turned to see his mother. "That's wheat, I said whole grain." She said with a smile. Obito smiled small before he stood and left head off to meet his teammates. However before he could reach him a boy fell in step beside him. "Hi." He said Obito jumped "Uh hi Shin." "How's your team?" "Uh, okay, how's the crow ops?" "Fine." Shin said then studied Obito making him nervous. "You look cute without the orange goggles." Shin said with a smirk, Obito stumbled and walked into the tree. "Ouch! Shin it's your entire fault." Obito said as he rubbed his nose as he landed on his butt he looked up at Shin who was grinning down at him. "Your bottom lip is bleeding. It's okay I got it." Shin said then swooped down and kissed Obito who was frozen. Shin took Obito's wounded lip into his mouth and began to suck on it. Obito slowly began to move. Shin who was Sai's older adoptive brother was kissing him! How'd this happen?! Shin pulled away with a grin "you better put ice on that." He said before he left leaving Obito on the floor. After a minute or two Obito stood with shaking legs and slowly made his way toward the training ground he saw Minato, Rin, and Kakashi waiting. Usually Obito beated them to the training ground but now they were waiting for him. They saw him coming slowly with a bright red face. "Obito?" Rin asked worried as she saw his flushed face, "what happened to your lip?" Minato asked concerned as he saw the puffy lip that was slightly bleeding. "I…walked into a tree." He said lamely, his voice had a high pitch in it and he turned redder under their eyes. Kakashi moved forward and held out a tissue. But when he came close Obito blushed darker and quickly backed away. "I uh want to fight Rin?"

The next day Obito was frightened to leave the Uchiha manor but knew he'd have too…eventually. Finally with great hesitation he left the manor but he used the trees to avoid Shin. His lip wasn't as puffy as yesterday but it was still red. He was tackled from behind. Obito landed on his back Shin grinned down on him. Obito flushed and placed his hands on his face to hide his reddening cheeks. Shin laughed and sat beside Obito. "You look adorable red." "S-Shut up!" Obito barked and removed his hands and sat up. Shin leaned forward and claimed Obito's lips. Obito froze again but this time he lean away a bit but Shin placed a hand behind Obito's neck to keep him firmly in place. Obito opened his mouth to object but Shin shoved his tongue into his mouth soon Obito found himself on his back with Shin on top. "OBITO?!" came Minato's worried shouting. Shin let go of Obito and disappeared leaving a dazed lip bruised Obito on his back. Minato and the other two stood by him. "Obito?" "I…tripped sensei, I'm sorry." Obito said turning red. Obito sparred with Kakashi getting a hold of himself he fought normally but he felt hurt when Rin pecked Kakashi's cheek. Kakashi objected her advances but she obviously didn't care. Obito looked at his feet he didn't like the way Rin looked at Kakashi. Minato looked worried upon his student who seemed so different. Minato wished Rin would control herself. Minato smiled at Shin who came bearing a letter. Though when he was there Obito wouldn't look up at any one but mumbled to Shin who laughed loudly. Kakashi sensed something but couldn't pinpoint it. Obito watched Shin leave looking after him with a face that held too many emotions to understand.

Obito sat in his room glad that today wasn't training. He wouldn't have to see Rin crazy over Kakashi and Minato's pitying glances. Obito turned his head to see Shin on the Uchiha wall, stupidly Obito opened his window and Shin ran across the courtyard and jumped up to Obito's windowsill "Hi." Shin said with a smile. "Hiya" Obito said and moved away from the window to allow Shin in. Shin entered and surveyed the room with an amused look. "Uh, you need to stop jumping me when I go to see my team." Obito said and sat on his bed. "Why? When you're surprised you get a cute expression." "Shin! I'm serious!" "Okay I will if you date me." "**_HUH_**?" Obito shouted Shin stood in front of Obito. "I'm tired of watching Kakashi pinning after you and you crushing on Rin who's crushing on Kakashi." Shin explained with an irritated expression. "Uh but I'm not-" "you don't have to be idiot; you just have to be _mine_." Shin said fondly. Obito flushed as Shin leaned toward him. Usually he'd say no but after watching Rin all over Kakashi he thought for a moment. Shin was wrong about Kakashi liking him but he was right about him liking Rin but she wouldn't even look at him Shin nodded as if sensing Obito's thoughts. "Well?" "Okay." Obito said then Shin kissed him hard making Obito yelp. Obito sat at the table with red lips that were bruised his siblings and mother were looking at him. "Anything new baby?" his mother asked passing another tissue toward Obito who took it like he accepted the other three tissues. "Uh yeah. Uh guys; I have a…boyfriend." Obito said sounding embarrassed. His mother spilled her coffee on herself, Shisui choked on his food and his sister miscalculated her fork and jabbed herself in the eye then the shouting began.

Obito left the house with a red cheek where him mother hit him in confusion but by morning they were okay with it. Shin was grinning at him and touched his red cheek "what happened?" "My mother got confused." Obito said and Shin laughed and pecked Obito's lips in open view of his cousin who walked into a tree in shock. Shin took Obito's hand firmly into his and pulled him along toward the training grounds. Obito studied their intertwined hands then looked at Shin's possessive face. Shin smirked at Obito who in turned blushed. They arrived and as always he arrived before his teammates and Shin sat on a log and pulled Obito on to his lap. Obito flushed and lowered his eyes down bashfully and Shin kissed him softly Obito turned his head to allow Shin to fully kiss him. Shin's lips tilted upward. "What the…" came the quiet words. Obito jerked away from Shin who wrapped his arms possessively around Obito's waist. Minato and Rin had their mouths open gaping at them while Kakashi looked furious. "Uh…" Obito said blushing. Shin rested his chin on Obtio's shoulder. "Tell them." Shin ordered quietly. "'Kay, um, Guys this is Shin, he's my…boyfriend." They shouting was just like his families but Shin was there to witness it. Shin laughed quietly into Obito's ear. Obito rubbed his cheek where Kakashi punched him, the same cheek his mother slapped yesterday. It took a while but he managed to get Shin away from Kakashi who challenged him. Shin helped him rub on some ointment on his cheek. The room door opened and his mother entered looking nervous. "Here's an extra pillow and blankets and boys? Behave yourself." Obito's mother said before exiting. Obito blushed. Shin chuckled before throwing the pillow on Obito's small bed. "Your mother's funny."

Three months later:

Obito awoke to someone throwing stones at his window. Obito sat up and Shin grumbled. Obito grinned and kissed him. Then he unwounded Shin's arms, Obito went over to the window to see Kakashi. Obito hesitated and motioned for him to go around to the door. Obito went downstairs and opened the door. "What?" Obito asked Kakashi looked down. "Is he here?" "Of course; we've been dating for three months teme." Obito said then yawned. "Can I come in?" "Uh, sure." Obito said and moved off to the side. Kakashi entered and looked around spotting the obvious signs of someone getting comfortable in the house. "Has he moved in?" Kakashi asked as he followed Obito into the kitchen where Obito dug around in the refrigerator and pulled out some ice tea his mother made the other day. "Hm? Feels like it." Obito said with a laugh that sounded satisfied. "How about you're other family members?" "Oh they're always gone it feels like my own house now." Obito said and gave Kakashi a cup of tea. "Look about Rin-" Obito waved a hand cutting off Kakashi "I don't like her like that anymore." "But I want you to know…I wanted to make you jealous." "Hmm?" Obito asked his cup frozen in mid air, half way to his lips. Kakashi sighed and looked down into his drink and took a deep breath. "I liked you a lot. And I still kind of do. And when you got with Shin I got jealous and mad, but now I realized how I acted was stupid. I'm sorry." Kakashi said and finally raised his eyes to see Obito's serene expression. "Thanks Kakashi, that means a lot. But I guess Shin was right." Obito said and cocked his head to the side to study Kakashi. "Right?" "When Shin asked me to date him he said he was sick of the triangle: my liking Rin, Rin liking you, and then he said you Liked me but I never believed him. Well…until now that is." Obito said with a weak smile. Kakashi opened his mouth to ask something but closed it firmly unsure what to say. Obito raised his eyes up to the ceiling and smiled. "He woke up." Obito said to himself. Shin entered the kitchen shirtless and walked over to Obito to kiss his forehead and steal a sip of Obito's tea then he noticed Kakashi. "What's he doing here?" Shin asked Obito studied Shin's face "he's visiting." Obito said and motioned for Kakashi to leave.


End file.
